Enterprises are aggressively pursuing ubiquitous computing solutions. However, a number of challenges stand in the way.
For example, due to the proliferation of different computing devices with a dizzying array of different capabilities, application content needs to be adapted accordingly. As the heterogeneity of target devices increases, adapting the content to support all the devices is a daunting task.
A conventional approach provides a very basic short message service (SMS) approach, where information is provided in plain text in response to an SMS message with certain keywords. Another approach is to follow the Wireless Access Protocol (WAP) model, where information is displayed in a standardized way by providing very basic user interface (UI) capabilities that all WAP devices can support. The WAP approach means that the UI is limited to the most limited WAP device, which can be inefficient.
Yet another approach is to take existing internet web pages and convert them into pages suitable for viewing on different mobile devices. However, such systems simply force fit content that was originally designed for a larger PC display into a smaller space, which leaves much to be desired.
Therefore, there still remains need for a technique to address mobile device diversity. Further, a solution that provides a device agnostic view to the backend can be desirable.